


Boba on Kamino AKA Boba Fett FEALINGS [notfic]

by litrapod (litra), reena_jenkins



Series: Notfic [34]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Clones, Collaboration, Gen, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Notfic, Oral Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, aural notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: What if Boba did not go with his father to Geonosis. What if he stayed on Kamino and grew up with the clones.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett
Series: Notfic [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Boba on Kamino AKA Boba Fett FEALINGS [notfic]

****

**Title:** Boba on Kamino

 **Fandom:** Clone wars

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) and Reena Jenkins

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 1:02:33

**Summary:**

> What if Boba did not go with his father to Geonosis. What if he stayed on Kamino and grew up with the clones.

There is not yet a transcript of this audio-work

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Boba%20Fett%20feelings.mp3)


End file.
